


Sunday Evening's

by WhenIFindLoveAgain



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Anal Sex, Dildos, Established Relationship, F/F, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, Love, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:00:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24125527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenIFindLoveAgain/pseuds/WhenIFindLoveAgain
Summary: Shuhua and Yuqi like to spend Sunday evenings a certain way
Relationships: Song Yuqi/Yeh Shuhua
Kudos: 37





	Sunday Evening's

**Author's Note:**

> My Dad's favourite song is "I Touch Myself" by The Divinyl's and he got me to watch a clip from one of the Austin Power's films; it's Mike Myers dancing around in his pants to "I Touch Myself" and killing all the fembots. It's a little bit pointless to write this - no connection to the work - but you know when you watch or hear something so legendary, utterly iconic? That's an amazing feeling

"Ah!" Shuhua moved her hips back, pushing herself to Yuqi's mouth, Yuqi's tongue.

"Hm." Yuqi chuckled softly. "Come on, you." Yuqi slid her tongue over Shuhua's sex from behind, Shuhua on her knees with her hips and backside in the air and her head resting on over-lapped forearms on the bed.

  
Shuhua was a spectacular looking mess, wet and flushed red; her lungs were breathless, but her mouth was begging Yuqi. 

  
"You know the code." Yuqi chuckled again, pushing her head against the back of Shuhua's thigh before kissing the rim of the hole above her vagina. "Eat the front, fuck the back."

  
Shuhua moaned. "Yuqi!"

  
"I'm so, so delighted right now." Yuqi spread Shuhua's thighs wider, before pushing her tongue inside Shuhua. Yuqi spent a few minutes, her eyes closed and breathing in and out through her nose, licking in and out up the inside of Shuhua's wall, kissing her clit and sucking her lips into her mouth. All the while as she was been pleasured, Shuhua gave short, gasp breaths and moans, not able to help moving due to Yuqi's actions on and inside her body.

  
Shuhua's sex was dripping wet with a mix of pre-come and Yuqi's spit. "Hey, baby, sit up." Before Shuhua did so, Yuqi's teeth grazed the inside of Shuhua's right thigh, her teeth gnawing getnly on the skin there, sucking it and making Shuhua shudder and moan. As Yuqi's lips pressed there in a kiss before pulling away, the spot was slick with spit and bright pink, and a line of spider-silk thin spit connected from Yuqi's lips to that spot.

  
Shuhua still breathed slightly heavy as she knelt with the backs of ehr feet against her backside, her hands on the bed in-between her parted thighs. She looked at Yuqi as Yuqi gazed at her intently, a faint smile on her mouth.

  
"I want to see you." Yuqi explained softly. She shifted closer to Shuhua, then shifted Shuhua onto herself. Shuhua was so easy and pliant and weightless as Yuqi pulled Shuhua up onto her, Shuhua straddling one of Yuqi's leg, Yuqi sitting in the position Shuhua had first been in. Yuqi kissed Shuhua's shoulder before kissing the top of one of her breasts. Yuqi hugged Shuhua to her, the two of them basking for a few moments in the intimate sexual bliss. Shuhua's hands touched Yuqi's light-brown hair, her fingertips carding through it gently. One of Yuqi's hands moved over Shuhua's back, and she thought Shuhua was one of the most beautiful human beings she had ever been able to touch.

  
"Are you alright to go back onto your knees or would you like to be on your back?" Yuqi asked. 

  
"Let's do it on my side while you open me up." Shuhua said. Her moved moved down and she kissed the side of Yuqi's neck as Yuqi reached over into the bedside table for the lube. Yuqi laid Shuhua down on the bed, and Shuhua's right knee lifted, moving across the bed, so she was exposed for Yuqi to see and to touch. Yuqi smeared some lube across her thumb, and set about massing Shuhua's opening, and Shuhua's willingless made the measure quick and enjoyable. Shuhua sighed softly at Yuqi's thumb slipped inside, and, then, from there, Yuqi's slick middle finger pushed past Shuhua's rim and moved up inside of her. With her other hand, she cupped one of Shuhua's breasts and ran her thumb back and forth over Shuhua's hardened nipple. Shuhua sat back up on her knees as Yuqi reached for the box underneath the bed where she kept the toys that she had bought when she started dating Shuhua. Something intent and wanting and deaf, cutting out all the other world, as Shuhua watched Yuqi put lube onto the strap on dildo, the leather strap hooking over her hips and her thighs and her backside. Shuhua straddled Yuqi, and their noses and foreheads pressed together, their eyes closing, as Yuki pushed inside Shuhua all the way, not needing to inch in slowly.

  
"You feel good?" Yuqi quipped, gazing up at Shuhua's face, her eyebrows knitted together and her mouth open. 

  
"Y-yeah. Oh." She moaned, wrapping her arms around Yuqi and burying her face into Yuqi's neck as Yuqi began to thrust up into her. Yuqi, without breaking the pace, laid Shuhua down onto the bed, and began to fuck her in the most classic position. Shuhua's black hair spread over the sheets like a river, messy and naturalistic, her arms above her head, thighs parted either side of Yuki's body, legs laying simply on the bed. To Shuhua, and to Yuqi, this was what love felt like. 

  
Shuhua leaked heavily all over herself, going down between her thighs to Yuqi's thighs and the thrusting dildo between them. When Shuhua came, she emitted a small gasp before she burst out laughing. Yuqi pulled the dildo out of her, task accomplished. She leant over, both her hand on the bed beside Shuhua's head and kissed her on the mouth, Shuhua's arms still thrown languidly above her head.

  
"Hey, there's one more thing, love, if you would?" Yuqi asked, her nose bumping up against Shuhua's affectionately. A few minutes later...

  
"OH!" Shuhua had to grip the bed-head hard with her hands, looking down at the sight of the upper half of Yuqi's face, her eyes dark and wide and doll-like, her hair tied back, as her mouth worked on Shuhua's sex, seated on the lower half of Yuqi's face. Shuhua couldn't help but grind down on Yuqi's face, creating a mess of her mouth and chin and jaw, even her nose.

  
"I forgot how good you are at this." Shuhua confessed, one of her hands coming down to slip beneath Yuqi's head.

  
Yuqi winked up at her, and Shuhua nearly lost it again.

  
It was wonderful to Shuhua, how wonderful Sunday evenings in the Winter could be.


End file.
